


法老与骑士

by AdelaLee



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaLee/pseuds/AdelaLee





	法老与骑士

虽然兰斯洛特在复活的第一夜几乎酿成了大祸，但他的转变也是极为迅速的。就像Teddy甫一复活也端着美国总统的架势，其他展品更是不用说，从无生命到被赋予生命，茫然无措、怅然若失是极为正常的事。只不过兰斯洛特被天然赋予的骑士精神撞上了黄金碑失效这个特殊的时间点，才显得“罪责深重”起来。

兰斯洛特很快理解了所谓的圣杯并不存在，而心中迷恋的女神也只是泡影一片，他甚至都难以记起她的模样，这就使他的放下变得容易许多。一旦想通，他甚至无法理解从前自己那股狂热的劲头从何而来。那些虚假记忆里的人与事一再褪色，却再也激不起他的情感来。他于是把重心转到了眼前。

兰斯洛特作为赫赫有名的骑士（虽然也不完全是），却仍然有缺失勇气的时候。他不敢接近一个人，一个在黄金碑发挥效应后不同于他的活生生的人。虽然初生之时的混蛋事不能全怪自己，但兰斯洛特仍然对小法老怀着深深的歉意，只是他不敢再站到他的面前，把诚挚的话说出口。他为了根本不存在的所谓圣杯，差点毁了黄金碑，毁了属于小法老一家的宝物，使刚刚重逢的家人被迫永恒分离，只是因为自己的一时想不开就要拉上他们一同送死。

那天在月光下，他看到Teddy和他美丽的爱人逐渐凝固，高大却又透着憨厚的匈奴王重重摔倒，两个小小的人儿拉着彼此的手闭上眼睛，Larry伤感地与他的小猴子道别，这让他感到说不出的无力和迷茫。他质问自己存在的意义，对黄金碑又是气恼又是愤恨，可这一切在他目睹那纯良的总是在笑的小法老眸光失色身体瘫软，迅速从一个活生生的人重新化为冰冷的木乃伊时，他才意识到自己错了。不管自己是否真实存在过，他也合该是一位骑士，他不能看着无辜的人因为自己的过错送死。他的，蜡做的心，真实地感到了悔意和痛苦。

还好一切不算太晚。所有人都恢复了活力，没有人责备他，甚至纽约博物馆的展品们宁愿放弃自己复活的机会，让小法老与他的家人团聚，把获得新生的机会留给大英博物馆，也留给了他。他不胜感激，尤其是当自己重新确定了自己的位置和意义之后，他向每个人都道歉和道谢了，独独落下了小法老。

是的，他经此一夜后并没有损失什么，还和深爱他的父母住在了一起，但兰斯洛特深知他和其他所有展品的区别。黄金碑是为他而造，而他也不是由蜡或是塑料制成，他生前是真实的有温度的人，死而复生后除了缺失内脏，其他的并不与活人有异。而自己，只是一个可怜的蜡像，他不能接近火，更没有温度，虽然黄金碑的魔力让他暂时拥有了人的功能，可毕竟他的身体里没有热血在流动。这让他在阿卡门拉面前自惭形秽。

他虽然不敢靠近他，却可以悄悄看着他。自从知晓心中的女神不过是虚无，他便开始注意并努力记住真实的人与物。而阿卡门拉，在他心目中，是所有展品中最鲜活的最生动的也是最可爱的。他贵为法老王，却在四千年来依旧保持着天真纯善的心，他那双迷人的大眼睛而永远上扬的嘴角，让兰斯洛特觉得自己仿佛才是那个活了很多年的人。他的父亲没有夸大其词，阿卡门拉的的确确胜过世间与想象中存在的一切奇景。当兰斯洛特意识到这点时，他不得不承认，他心中曾经被迫空缺的追求又被填满了，而这份追求是切切实实的，不是妄想更不是幻影。

于是他躲在自己的盔甲后面，目光紧紧追随着那金色袍子下的游走在偌大的博物馆里，温柔而又友善地向每个展品打招呼的迷人身影。他就躲在阴影里，以免自己太过专注的目光会惊吓到小法老。当然，这只是其中一点原因。最重要的一点是，他羞于摘下自己的头盔，露出那可笑的丑陋的面容。当然，这不是说他不再是金发碧眼，而是——鼻子，是的，愚蠢地被火把融化了的不成形的鼻子。骑士的手过于粗粝而缺乏艺术天赋，他难以自己修补自己。而馆中的工作人员呢，谁会在乎一个套在厚厚盔甲之中的蜡像的鼻子是否完美？就算里面装着的是个眼歪口斜的东西，也没人有那个好奇心打开来看，并特地去修补它。没有人真正在乎他。这就是大英博物馆与纽约博物馆的区别，展品们都相对自我而缺乏好奇心，彼此之间都只保持着淡淡的友谊。除了小法老，他总是试图用自己的友善感染每个生物。

兰斯洛特小心翼翼地跟着他走过一个个馆区，自以为藏匿得极为隐秘。当他感到有些疲乏而靠在展柜后面打算放松一下身体时，一双手遮住了他头盔上探出视线的开头。

“我到处都找不到你，原来你在这儿啊。”他听见了他最想又最不想听到的声音。

“你……找我干什么？”他试图装作不在意地将小法老的手拿下来，声线里带着不可察觉的紧张。

“你可是我在大英博物馆遇到的第一个朋友，可是整个博物馆的展品我都打了招呼却还是不见你，难道我不该找你吗？”他看到他的目光依旧是温柔友善的，还带着些生动的活泼。

“原来……我们是朋友啊。在我，差点杀死你之后，你依然这么想吗？”

“这不应该算是你的错。”他听见他说。

“你带着头盔不闷吗，让我帮你……”他试图伸手。

兰斯洛特闭了闭眼鼓起勇气说：“我的鼻子——还是那样可笑和丑陋，比那个弄臣还要滑稽，你还是不要看了。”

这可真的惊到小法老了，他可以清楚看到他本就极大的双眼睁得更大了。“你怎么不早点来找我，”他有些急促地说道，“我可以帮你，我会那么一点手艺——只要你不嫌弃。”

这回是兰斯洛特惊讶了，他一向知道他的善良，却没想到他的热情可以达到这样。于是他摘下了头盔，并打定主意就算小法老把他捏得更难看些，他也不会在乎了。

然而小法老的手艺无可挑剔，他向人借来了火柴擦亮，小心翼翼地融化他鼻子扭曲的部分，又轻柔地为他重新捏造，专注得活像对待一件珍贵的艺术品。

“好了。”他笑着擦擦手，“我倒不是吹嘘自己，可我现在为你捏好的这鼻子配在你本来就英俊逼人的脸上，就算是丹·史蒂文斯站在面前也不逞多让了。”

看见兰斯洛特有些迷惑的目光，他解释道：“我最近学习了上网，他是在追的一部剧的主角，很英俊——不过，你也不差。”

兰斯洛特走到一块罩着瓷器的玻璃罩前照了照，不得不承认小法老所言不虚，现在他的样子，的确再无需任何遮掩了。他于是转头看着他的眼睛，里面闪着的都是为他欣喜的光。

兰斯洛特于是感到了一股极大的从未有过的热切激情，它是那样强烈，以至于像烈火一样灼烤着他的蜡做的心，也像他的鼻子之前那样滴答着蜡，可他却不想将它修复了。又或者说，就像阿卡门拉是始作俑者一样，也只有他能修复它。

他感到豁然开朗，而心情又是那样迫切和愉悦，让他面对那双让人足以溺毙其中的眼睛，差点把一切想法都宣泄于口。一个骑士终于找到了真正值得自己效忠和守护对象，纵使百死千转也不再有移了，因为他的法老就站在他面前，而他的眼中只装得下真实而鲜活的阿卡门拉。

小法老却被他眼神的转变弄得有些不知所措，他小心地开口问道：“怎么了……是不满意吗？”

“当然不是，我很喜欢。”兰斯洛特微笑着答道，“今晚天气正好，不如我们去屋顶看星星吧。”

话题的转变过快，让没反应过来的小法老呆呆地被兰斯洛特牵着手拉走了。当他们肩并着肩坐在天台上看着漫天星河时，有人的脸颊染上了一层淡淡的薄红。


End file.
